


You crave the applause, Yet hate the attention

by the_final_pam



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Extended Metaphors, Gen, Metaphors, Mythology References, The Odyssey References, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), but it's mostly achilles and icarus, idk how to tag, if you don't know greek myth I leave descriptions in the notes, im way to proud of myself for doing myths in a dsmp and not talking about Thesus, snippets of the smp, title from achillies come down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_final_pam/pseuds/the_final_pam
Summary: Tommy can see Ithaca, and it feels like finally.Finally, finally, finally.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 50





	You crave the applause, Yet hate the attention

**Author's Note:**

> slowly getting these fics out of my google drive hope you enjoy

_Tommy has had his wings crafted for him out of feathers and glue. Be careful, someone tells him, don’t fall, don’t rise. You don’t need to shoot for the moon, you need to survive._

_Some stray feathers are dropped into the water below and he reaches for escape, he looks down and the salty abyss of an ocean that is sure to wet his feathers beyond the point of use. He’s much too close to that fate, to falling, it feels so close like the water is reaching up trying to grab him by his ankle and drag him down._

_Tommy’s not going to drown, he’s going to follow the advice he was given. Tommy is not going to fall._

_He flys up, away from the water, far far away from the danger of falling and drowning. He’s safe up here, the waves couldn’t reach him in even the bravest of storms. He continues to fly, going up every time he sees the ocean, the possibility._

_The glue that keeps his wings attached begins to melt, feathers flaking off and falling into the water Tommy is much too afraid to get close to. The glue melts and melts under the sun from above him that he’d barely even spared a glance at._

_If down is so dangerous, he reckons, then up is how I survive. He’s getting away from the danger of being swept off into the waves as cold, wet feathers drag him down to the sand bottom._

_Finally, the glue gives out, sending Tommy plummeting down, down, down, down._

_As the waves pull him down he spares a look and what was ahead, it’s land he sees. And as Tommy sinks, sinks, sinks into the cold, lonely ocean, all he can see is the bright light of the sun._

_Maybe if i’d just flown a little higher the wind could have gotten me there faster._

  
  


_-_

The war has never stopped, really. It’s had breaks, alliances, but this is how it was always going to happen. It starts with the discs, with Tommy, with Dream. No matter how many elections, explosions or compasses are going to stop it from ending the same. 

There’s a small part of Tommy that knows how it’s going to end. Sometimes he thinks about dream holding a disc above his head before lifting up his knee and quickly bringing the disc down, breaking it in two. 

That’s something Dream would do, just destroy all he had as quickly and brutally as he could. 

But out of all the scenarios of his destruction that play on loops in his mind is the slow, agonizing breaking. 

Imaging Dream slightly fucking with his disc, starting with it just skipping a line to where it could only play one note on loop. Having to sit and watch the slow destruction, is so much worse. 

Breaking it in two is quick, he knows it’s over, he knows who did it, what happened. 

Having something break right in front of Tommy too slow and unnoticeable for him to care is a terrifying kind of familiar. 

He’s been to open with the discs, let everyone know they’re his weakness. He’ll show off his ankle but not without bandages haphazardly wrapped around it and tall boots keeping him safe. 

But everyone knows that at some point he’ll have to take off the boots, unwrap the bandages. He knows they’re waiting. He’s waiting too. 

One day he lets someone else have them, maybe then they’ll stop waiting. Maybe he’ll stop hearing a deafening tick, tick, tick, rattling his brain in an awful tune.

Tommy makes sacrifices, feeds who he must to Scylla to help keep the discs he still has safe. 

He’s sure he’s won, he’s flown to the sun and the glue still keeps his feathers together.

Tommy can finally see Ithaca, and it feels like finally. 

Finally, finally, finally.

And just as he enters his nation, lets him and his bruised ankle step in and looks up, seeing the sun, everything is swiped away from him. Like a bullet had just been shot from the barrel of a gun held in the hand of all he loves. The bullet shoots quick, the blood flows fast and heavy. 

It happens so fast it feels like it didn’t, the only evidence he has is the scars he’s left with. 

Ithaca doesn’t want him, his friends, his family let him be sent away, away, away, away.

Exile feels like Harpies, stealing from him, taking away every last crumb of humanity left lying in him. 

He fears the day the tourtue becomes normal.

As days pass and Tommy waits for Harpies to land, someone starts to visit him.

Dream may not give Tommy back his sanity but at least he’s in like company.

Tommy is still being broken down, slowly beaten until he’s dust but having someone there is nice, the pain of Harpies claws digging into his back starts too dull. 

People like to tell him otherwise, that it’s not Harpies who's breaking him, they try to tell him it’s Dream. They wouldn’t know, Tommy reckons, they can’t feel it’s claws stop drawing blood, they can’t feel the breath of fresh air Dream’s friendship gives him. 

When Tommy finally starts to notice, he tries to get away and cuts off Hydra's head.

He only makes it stronger.

He just can’t win, because no one lets him.

He builds up, up, up, letting the clouds pass him by. 

He does all he can to reach the sun, the air becomes together and the structures that have been destroyed sit lonely below him. 

As the night begins he realises the choice he has to make, below him sits an almost even split between land and water, heads and tails, life and death. 

He thinks about trying to reach the sun, to win, maybe. 

Tommy is tired, the sun seems to only get higher and he knows the second he reaches it he’d be plummeted so much farther than how he began. 

He looks down, at the torches lighting up the craters on the land and the moon's reflection sitting in the cold ocean below. 

Tommy looks down, down, down and makes his choice. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Icarus- His father had crafted him wings from feathers and glue to help Icarus escape from a prison they were being held at. Icarus had to fly over some ocean, and to not drown in the ocean he flys up and the heat from the sun melts the glue on his wings and he falls. 
> 
> Achilles- He had been dipped in a lake that makes him invincible except from his ankle which he was held by when he was in the lake. He is killed by being shot in his ankle. 
> 
> Scylla- monster from The Odyssey who can eat 6 men at a time, Odysseus sacrifices 6 of his men to stall Scylla and escape with the rest of his army.
> 
> Harpies- Monster which brings people to Hades and tortures them, has a human face and bird body.
> 
> Hydra- Monster that, when has its head cut off, two more grown in its place.
> 
> Ithaca- Odysseus' home in The Odyssey


End file.
